


One of Those Days

by TheMysteriousStoryteller



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28496724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMysteriousStoryteller/pseuds/TheMysteriousStoryteller
Summary: Sometimes, Komaeda had these...days.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 6
Kudos: 131





	One of Those Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunflower_8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower_8/gifts).



> Heya! I made this fic for Sun for Christmas, and I thought I'd post it! Just a cute lil komahina drabble but...hope y'all like it, especially you Sun, you kinnie(affectionate). Anyway, as usual, comments are appreciated and I hope you all have a wonderful night!

Sometimes, Komaeda had these...days. He described it as “one of those days”, because really, he didn’t know how else to describe it. It was just one of  _ those  _ days: one of those days where nothing felt real—not the island he lived on, not the sights he saw, not the people he talked to, not even the person he saw in the mirror; one of those days where he moved like a robot on autopilot; one of those days where he didn’t leave his cottage at all, and he wasted the day sleeping or reading or doing anything to distract himself from the utter emptiness he felt within himself. 

On one of  _ those  _ days, he was walking. He didn’t know where, or how he got there—he just knew he had to move, because if he sat still, he would suffocate like a shark. So, he kept moving, moving, moving, passing trees and rocks and benches quickly, almost feeling breathless. He moved like he was searching for something, but he didn’t know what that something was. All he knew was that he had to keep moving.

The only time he stopped moving was when the world forced him to as he tripped and tumbled down a small hill. He fell and rolled and flailed down, and when he reached the bottom, he didn’t get back up. He stared at the sky and watched the clouds pass, not even aware of the multiple stings in his face or the ache in his legs. 

_ I could sleep out here, _ he pondered to himself. With the soft grass and the fluffy clouds and warm breeze, he could already feeling his eyelids begin to shut. He let out a sigh, letting his aching, hurting, hollow self rest. 

* * *

When he came to again, he was not at the bottom of a hill. Instead, he was under a roof, laying in a bed that didn’t feel like his own. It smelled of something—someone—else. The scent soothed Komaeda. He slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes and looking around. 

“Hey...you’re awake.” 

He jumped at the voice, looking to the source of it. When he saw short, spiky brown hair and a pair of red and green eyes, he smiled and nodded in acknowledgement, feeling his words caught in his throat. 

“So, uh...I found you at the bottom of a hill,” Hinata explained, hand on the back of his neck. “You had some scratches on your face, so...I took care of those for you. I’m...guessing you fell?” 

Komaeda reached up and touched his face, feeling the soft material of the bandages. He nodded again. Hinata’s lips pursed. 

“And...I’m guessing you don’t want to talk? Or...can’t talk, maybe?”   
  
Again, Komaeda nodded. Hinata sighed, the pieces easily falling together. 

“One of those days?”    
  
Another nod. Hinata hesitantly went over and sat next to him. Komaeda moved a little closer. Hinata sighed softly. It seemed it wasn’t one of those times where Komaeda wanted to be alone. He wanted comfort, and...Hinata was the only one there to give it. He put an arm around Komaeda, and Komaeda shuffled closer. When he looked at the other, he could see his grey-green eyes shining with a silent apology. Hinata shook his head. 

“You don’t have to apologize. Just...maybe don’t go falling down hills again, okay?” He replied with a small laugh, trying to lighten the mood. The corners of Komaeda’s lips twitched up, which Hinata took as a sign that it was successful. “But, uh...is...there anything I can do for you, though?” He continued. “Do you want something to eat, or drink, or...anything like that?”    
  
Komaeda shook his head. The thought of consuming anything made him feel ill. Hinata nodded. “Okay. Just...let me know if you need anything.” 

The two sat in silence for a while, with Hinata gently holding Komaeda. Eventually, Komaeda began to register the warmth Hinata truly radiated. It surrounded him, comforted him, and it he could eventually feel the other’s arms around him in a gentle hold. He let out a shaky sigh. Finally, he was able to really take in everything: Hinata’s cabin, the warm arms around him, the swaying of leaves he heard outside. Finally, he felt real. It wasn’t long before he could finally find his words as well, though they were soft and quiet.

“Thank you, Hinata-kun.” 

Hinata blinked and looked at Komaeda, a smile on his face and pink in his cheeks. “O-Oh, uh...you’re welcome.”    
  
Komaeda’s smile grew, and he snuggled closer to Hinata, his own arms wrapping around him. “Aha...I think I finally found what I was looking for,” he murmured to himself, closing his eyes. 


End file.
